The Wish that Went Wrong
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Kenshin makes an 'impossible' wish on a falling star. When the wish comes true, the world of all those in he Kamyia Dojo is turned upside down. What will Kenshin do to fix this wish gone wrong? No one knows, not even me and I'm writing it! ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish- Chapter One**

A cool summer breeze blew through the courtyard of the Kamiya dojo, making branches sway at its touch. The red-headed rurouni relaxed on the porch, his eyes closed to the nighttime world. They slid open as soft footsteps approached him.

Soft blue eyes gazed at him. The young woman facing him settled a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru Kamiya looked at him sleepily. "You should to bed; it's been a long day."

"This one will; go on, Kaoru-dono, go to sleep." Kenshin patted her slender hand and sent her off to bed. He watched her toddle off to her room before turning his violet eyes skyward, where stars twinkled brightly. He was standing as one shot through the blue-black sky. He sat again, his eyes not moving from the place where the star disappeared. "Kaoru-dono did say one should wish upon falling stars." Kenshin pondered a wish for a moment. "This one wishes..." he whispered, "this one wishes to be free of Battôsai from this night on." He shook his head. "But that won't happen; it's not possible." He stood slowly and cast one last glance around the courtyard before retiring to his room.

* * *

Kenshin woke to the sound of screaming. Taking his sakabato in one hand, he ran for the kitchen, screams echoing in his head. He slid to a stop and prepared to draw. He saw a man, someone vaguely familiar, threatening Kaoru, katana held tightly to her throat. He drew his sword and caught Kaoru's eye. They widened in fear and surprise before moving between one man and the other.

The man saw her eyes and turned. Violet eyes clashed with amber ones. Kenshin thought he was looking in a mirror but the scar had vanished and his eyes were amber. Stepping back in shock Kenshin stumbled and fell.

"Th-this one's wish; it wasn't meant to be this way." Kenshin pulled himself up and faced the man; a man known by one name, Hitokiri Battôsai.

"I guess I didn't have to kill her to find you after all." Kaoru began to inch away from the two men when Battôsai swung his katana and stopped a breadths width from her neck. "I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little neck of yours, now would I?" he asked without looking at her. "Especially after I admire you so."

"Remove your blade from Kaoru-dono. Your fight is with this one, not her." Kenshin narrowed his eyes, showing he was serious.

"Very well," Battôsai said, sheathing his sword. "Lead the way." Kenshin eyed Battôsai and walked toward the courtyard.

_'This one did not mean for this to happen and now Kaoru-dono has been dragged into it. Something must be done, but it is against this one's oath to kill him and he is a part of me. What does Sessha do? No one else--"_

"Kenshin! Busu! Where are you?" a young voice called out. Kenshin saw his other half flinch toward the sound and ran.

Battôsai was close behind as they ran for the young student. Kenshin spotted him first, standing by the gate, yelling for them. He realized that Yahiko was not alone; Sano, Megumi, and Tsubume stood with him. He saw their eyes widen and heard the sound of a blade being drawn. He managed to push the younger couple away before he felt the bite of the sword in the flesh of his right shoulder.

Blood dripped down his arm and back. He swayed for a moment before trying to draw his sword. Kenshin watched his arm hang uselessly at his side. He heard Battôsai's laughter and looked up, amethyst eyes blazing.

The other man stood before Sano, who was protecting the doctor, Yahiko, and Tsubume. Kenshin looked from one to the other and quickly decided what to do. He ran between them and, having recognized the stance, took the battojutsu full blast. He fell to his knees and was trying to stand when Battôsai placed the blade on his throat. Kenshin swallowed and looked into Battôsai's eyes.

"Too bad I can't kill you; it would just kill me anyway. Oh well, I'll take a souvenir and be gone." He slashed Kenshin's chest deeply and laughed as the man fell. He returned to the courtyard before leaving. Kenshin heard a blood-curdling scream fill the air before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

AN: Do you want me to keep going? Tell me so if you do with that little button down there. 


	2. Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll get back to this story eventually. So, for now it's on hiatus.

I promise I'll come back to it though. I'll probably rewrite it too, since I'm a better writer now.

But...College is frustrating sometimes! College is to blame.

ToB


End file.
